


Starscream the Autobot

by Rae_Joker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode AU: Partners, Good Starscream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Joker/pseuds/Rae_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the episode "Partners" in which Starscream doesn't attack Arcee when she leans down to take the key. Instead, he apologizes for his part in Cliffjumper's death, and begs for the chance to redeem himself, and Arcee decides that, if Optimus decides to let him become and Autobot, she will give him that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream the Autobot

Scarscream flinched at Arcee's cold gaze as she threw something on the ground between them.  "Wh-what is that?" He asked fearfully.

"The key to your cuffs. Cliff would have given you a fighting chance. Pick it up!"

He flinched. He really didn't want to screw up his chances of becoming an Autobot, if he hadn't already. They were the only chance he had at safety now. "No, I don't want to!"

She narrowed her optics and aimed her guns at him. he flinched and started to obey her, but he knew he'd have to fight this angry Femme, and if he did he would never find safety among the Autobots, so he dropped it and shrank away.

Arcee scoffed a little. "You're pathetic." She picked up the key and put it away. "I should still kill you for what you did."

He sighed. "I know. What I did was wrong. I was a different seeker then, I've changed!" He could see her disbelief, but he pressed on. "Please, just give me the chance to prove I've changed!"

Arcee glared a moment more, then sighed. "Fine. If Optimus decides to let you become an Autobot, and you can prove you've changed, I'll leave the past in the past. If he doesn't, or you betray us, I will kill you."

Starscream shuddered at her cold glare. "Understood"

 

***

 

After a while longer, the scout Bumblebee ran over, beeping frantically.  _Arachnid got away,_ he reported. _And Optimus and Bulkhead were fro_ _zen by the relic she had! But I broke it and chased her off._

"I'll call Ratchet," Arcee said, walking a short distance away to call the medic.

Starscream looked awkwardly at the yellow scout. "Um... Hello."

The scout looked at him, almost kindly. _Your wings must be really sore right now, huh?_

"A little, I will admit. But I'd rather have the clamp than be shoved in the trailer again."

_Yeah, sorry about that. We had to move fast and we couldn't risk you flying away. No offense, but you're not the most trustworthy Cybertronian ever._

"I know, I will attempt to be better about that if your leader decides to allow me to join you."

_I'm sure he will. Optimus was always the type to give second chances._

"An admirable quality."

Soon, Arcee came back. "Ratchet's sending a groundbridge." She glanced coldly at Starscream. "I told him about you. We have to get the others, but you are to go through the bridge and not touch anything until we get back and unfreeze Optimus."

"Understood."


End file.
